Lost in the Imperium
by corendel
Summary: What would happen if, during an Instant Transmission blunder, Goku and Vegeta were stuck in the Warhammer 40000 universe? No Slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue. 

Vegeta smirked. He saw Kakkarot's next move; with his fingers to his forehead, Goku was preparing his Instant Transmission technique. He lowered the angle of aim on the Final Flash he was charging up. Kakkarot would never suspect an indirect attack; he was too stupid to understand the finer arts of warfare. With a shout Vegeta released the energy, another smirk crossing his face as he saw Kakkarot's eyes widen when he realized he was not the target.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Goku jumped back from Vegeta's last attack, going into the stance for the famous Kamehameha wave. However, before he could begin the attack's chant, he saw Vegeta preparing a Final Flash. Goku smiled as he shifted his stance to that for Instant Transmission, preparing to launch a sneak assault on his opponent.

With his fingers to his forehead, he began to concentrate on his destination. Goku mentally traveled through the backdoors of the multiverse, locking on to Vegeta's energy signature and preparing to reappear behind him.

Goku's eyes widened. Vegeta launched his Final Flash attack, but the Saiyan Prince was not aiming for him; he was aiming for the ground right below his feet! As the attack hit, the earth below him exploded, and Goku was hurled from his feet. Slamming forward into Vegeta, Goku lost control of the energy he had built up in preparation for Instant Transmission. The energy went wild, hurling both Goku and Vegeta into a dimensional rift.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lights flashed, the two Saiyans twirled around in space; there was no up or down, no left or right, just a mad path through the multiverse. When Goku had finally regained enough control to stop their mad flight, him and Vegeta reappeared in what looked like a wide, grassy plain.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta ground out, "What have you done?"

"But Vegeta, I didn't do anything. You were the one who made me lose my concentration. I'm innocent!"

"Baka! Don't try and blame me for your idiocy. Now take us back already! I'm hungry."

Goku once again put two fingers up to his forehead, closing his eyes in concentration. "Vegeta," Goku stuttered, rubbing the back of his head in a classic Son gesture, "I can't find any familiar energy signals. I think we're stuck here."

A vein was slowly pulsing on Vegeta's forehead. Goku stepped back, waving his hands in a gesture of peace. Before Vegeta could express his displeasure with Kakkarot, however, a large explosion was heard. Reacting to a possible threat, both Saiyans quickly looked around their surroundings, noticing a shadow appear over the horizon. The approaching darkness quickly came into focus, however, revealing rows upon rows of uniform army-men, with tanks and artillery following behind them. Vegeta looked behind him, wanting to see what this army was marching towards, to see the ground ripple with energy before demonic beings warped into existence.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other once again. "Kakkarot," Vegeta yelled, "Why do you always get us into these situations?"

"Hehe, sorry Vegeta," Goku said, giving a Son grin.


	2. The Imperial Guard

**The Imperial Guard**

How does Kakkarot get me into these situations, Vegeta thought. The Saiyan Prince was standing in a uniform column of soldiers. Fellow Guardsmen stood to his right and to his left, to his front and to his rear. Clenching his jaw, Vegeta once again wondered how the third-class baka was able to cause so much trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK  
Goku and Vegeta warped into existence on the edges of what appeared to be a set of army barracks. "Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, "There's a high energy signal on this planet! It's not familiar, but maybe he or she will be able to help us get home!"

"Fine then, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, charging up his hands with energy blasts. "A few explosions should draw this person out. After all, if they are as pathetic as you, they will want to protect their comrades, or if they are more like me, they will just want the challenge of a strong opponent."

"No Vegeta! We can't go around blowing stuff up! We might harm an innocent. We need to sneak in."  
END FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Commissar!" cried the Imperial Guard unit's assigned Pskyer. "I sense a great power among the troops! It is a malevolent force! And so strong!"

"Who is it?" asked the Commissar. "And what do you mean a malevolent force? Have one of the Emperor's servants betrayed him to Chaos?"

"I cannot sense his location, sir. He is hiding his power, Commissar. All I sense is this great overpowering presence."

"Hmm ... Well, I can take care of that," muttered the Commissar. Stepping out of the recess that him and his Pskyer were talking in, he walked forward to his assembled troops. "MEN! We have a heretic among us! One of our own has betrayed us. Now, if the traitor does not step forth and beg for the Emperor's forgiveness, I may have to get a little persuasive ..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta smirked when he saw the Commissar pull out his lasgun. My favorite form of persuasion, he thought. After all, if you don't show those below you your power, however will they follow orders? They will constantly be trying to overcome you. It never hurts to cull the flock a little, does it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, who was standing only soldiers away from Vegeta, widened his eyes in shock when he saw the Commissar pull out his weapon. How could a leader kill his own men, he thought, before his hero-instincts kicked in and he jumped out in front of the fired shot, without any thought for his own safety.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Saiyan and Guardmen alike were stunned. Guardsmen were stunned by the fact a man survived what should have been a fatal shot. The Saiyans were stunned for two entirely different reasons: Vegeta, because Kakkarot had the idiocy to ruin his own infiltration plan, a plan that the Saiyan Prince didn't want any part in from the beginning; and Goku, well, he was stunned because, in his heroic effort, he slightly misjudged his leap towards the lasgun's fire, and ended up tumbling towards the ground, where he hit his head on a rock. Goku was currently trying to play with the little birdies flying around him.

"Kakkarot! You baka! Can you do nothing right?" asked Vegeta. Pulling up Goku from the ground, with only a few complaints about wanting to play with the birdies, Vegeta dragged Goku over toward where the Psyker and Commissar were.

"They aren't worth our time Kakkarot," continued Vegeta. "Up close, you can tell their power is different then ours. We should just continue our search. However ..."

Vegeta walked over towards the Commissar and glared at him. "I believe you are the highest ranking official here? No, don't answer, I know. I am a Prince, human, the last Prince of the Saiyans. Royalty deserves the best, after all, so I think I'll be taking your coat; I've grown ... fond ... of it." Removing the Commissar's coat, who was still mute from Vegeta's glare, the Saiyan Prince slipped the garment on and then slapped Goku to get him out of his daydream.

"What! Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, waking up. "You can't just take his coat! It doesn't belong to you!"

"He doesn't mind, do you?" Vegeta asked the Commissar, looking pointedly at him while raising his power level. The Psyker, who began to feel Vegeta's massive well of energy, immediately started backing away, and the Commissar, who could also tell that an extremely powerful person was in front of him, raised his hands in a peace offering, and then shook his head rapidly in fear.

"See Kakkarot? He agrees; it's a gift."

"But Vegeta! You cheated!"

"Just shut up all ready, take us out of here!"

"Fine, but next time you get into trouble, I'm not helping you."

"You're the one who gets into trouble Kakkarot, running off to save the innocent. I'm the one who has to keep you alive."

And with the argument continuing, the two Saiyans departed the Imperial world, continuing their search for a way home, and Chi Chi's cooking.


	3. The Forces of Chaos

Goku and Vegeta, jumping from planet to planet in an effort to find an energy signal Goku was familiar with, rematerialized in what appeared to be hell. Decaying bodies were littered across the floor and nightmarish sculptures rose from ground. Goku, being Goku, strolled up to such a statue, curious how artists could so accurately render a human body in various stages of torture. He poked one of the objects, only to realize it wasn't stone he was examining, but flesh. 

"Ahhhhh! Vegeta! These things were people!"

"Obviously Kakkarot, and get a backbone already! You're a Saiyan; a little blood shouldn't send you into a catatonic shock. Oh, look, that one is still oozing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Master!" wailed a lone heretic, "Intruders have entered our Eye of Terror!"

"Sniveling cowards! Why do you bother me with this useless information? You should have destroyed them yourself. However, I will spare your life this day. I have been feeling restless as of late. The Dark gods have surely blessed me by sending these wayward spies into our domain. Come, minion, I fell the need for carnage ..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Vegeta! Look! Its some kind of monster!"

"Fool Kakkarot! It is a man. However, he does have fine taste in armor ..."

The demonic looking man approached. Bearing a scythe-like weapon, he took an aggressive stance before the two Saiyans before speaking. "Worms! Why have you intruded upon my domain? Do you not realize where you are? Yes, you are in the most feared sector of the galaxy, the Eye of Terror. I will break your small minds, and then delight in the delicious screams of agony you will cry as I tear apart your souls piece by piece. There is no escape from Chaos."

However, the latter half of the Chaos Lord's speech was lost on one Saiyan Prince. In fact, everything past the point where the royal heir was called a worm was tuned out. Goku, realizing what the pulsing vain on Vegeta's forehead meant, slowly backed away.

"WORM!" Vegeta yelled. "You dare call me, the Prince of all Saiyans, a worm? I'll crush you ... BIG BANG ATTACK!" A bright flash later, all that was left of the Dark gods' servant were a few ashes, which were quickly scattered into the wind. "I'm impressed Kakkarot," Vegeta spoke, "You didn't try and save his miserable existence."

"Well, Vegeta, he was kinda evil."

"Yes, well, now that this ... worm ... has been squashed, let us leave this planet. Come on Kakkarot, Instant Transmission us already!"

Goku grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder and then put two fingers to his forehead, once again trying to find a way home.


	4. The Eldar

**The Eldar**

"You know they are here, Kakkarot! Just because we can't see them doesn't mean we can't feel their Ki. After all, you wouldn't have been able to Instant Transmission here if there were no Ki signitures"

Goku, seeing the wisdom in Vegeta's logic, decided to follow the Prince's instructions for once, and reached out with his senses to detect any nearby life forms. Although his eyes saw nothing, he did feel the distinctive energy of life forms, powerful life forms at that.

"Vegeta! Have you felt their energy? This is the strongest group of people we've come across yet. Maybe they can help us get home!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Kakkarot. They have yet to even show their faces, the cowards."

And with that statement, the air shimmered in front of the two Saiyans, and suddenly a strange looking alien appeared. He appeared to wear some type of silken robes, and was crowned in a strange headdress. He observed the two for quite some time annoying Vegeta to no end with his inaction, before finally speaking?

"Have you come to receive the gift of the Eldar?"

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Have you come to receive the gift of the Eldar?"

"Baka!" shouted Vegeta. "We don't care for your ramblings, just tell us, are you able to sense energy? How far do your senses extend?"

"Yeah!" continued Goku. "You see, we're kinda lost. I was using a technique called Instant Transmission, and lost my concentration, and ended up here. Vegeta kinda got dragged along, so now we're both lost. We've tried to sense our way home, but no matter where we go its useless. Then I sensed your energy, and since you were the most powerful thing I've sensed so far, I was hoping you could help us! Can you?"

However, Goku's speech was lost upon the Eldar Farseer. As soon as Vegeta's insult was spoken, the proud xeno leapt to the chance to defend his people. "You dare, you dare call me an 'idiot.' I am a Farseer of the Eldar. My race had a galaxy wide empire when your race was still composed of single celled organisms and floated around in puddles of goo."

Vegeta, having the same pride in his people as the Eldar, could not let the Farseer's retaliatory insults go unanswered. "Eldar, eh? Your race appears to be made of just a bunch of low power idiots who aren't saying more that a simple sentence. I am a Saiyan, Farseer. My race is a race of warriors, the finest warriors in the galaxy. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, you are nothing compared to me."

"A race of warriors!" responded the Farseer. "We are the Eldar! Our history is littered with more battles then your small mind can comprehend. I am one of the most powerful Psykers in the galaxy, I am capable of crushing entire worlds with only my mind!"

"Oh, wow, you can destroy a planet. I could do that when I was seven years old! I used to be a purger! I would travel from world to world, killing its inhabitants, sometimes regularly blowing up planets for raw materials. You are nothing."

Goku, stepping in before the Farseer could reply once more, and before Vegeta could resume his old job of purging, this time going after the Eldar for insulting his race, quickly shoved a hand over Vegeta's mouth and used his other to loop the Prince's arms behind his back, leaving him immobile.

"Hehe, sorry about Vegeta," apologized Goku. "He's a little more proud of our race then I am, he doesn't take to insults well. We'll just leave before we offend you anymore. Bye!"

And so Goku and Vegeta left once again, leaving a baffled Farseer, who was wondering where his opponent went, and an extremely angry Vegeta, who was shouting muffled cries of 'Kakkarot you fool! He deserves to die for his insults! Let go of me! Kakkarot!'


	5. The Tyranids

**The Tyranids**

Goku and Vegeta reappeared in what looked like a vast wasteland. The evidence of recent destruction went on for miles, with broken pieces of buildings and machinery littering the ground. Small fires were burning on some of the wreckage, and an overall feeling of oppression was in the air.

"Vegeta, look! Who do you think did this?" asked Goku.

"Who cares Kakkarot, hopefully they'll be able to give me a good fight though."

"But Vegeta, look at all the wreckage, something really bad happened here. And there are no Ki signatures left, everyone who might have survived is either dead or almost dead. If whatever did this is still here we have to stop it before it can destroy again!"

"Give it a rest, Kakkarot! You don't have to play the savior at every moment. Everyone is already dead anyways, so there is no chance that some baka on this planet will know how to get us home. Let's just leave already, and find a planet that doesn't smell so bad."

"No, Vegeta, first we have to check for survivors."

"Kakkarot! You said it yourself; there are no Ki signatures. How idiotic can you get?"

"Yeah, Vegeta, but they might just be almost dead. They could be unconscious or something. We have to at least try! It's the right thing to do."

"Kakkarot …" but Vegeta's continued dressing down of the third-class warrior came to an end as they both heard what sounded like a clicking sound.

"Vegeta, what was that?"

"I don't know, Kakkarot. Maybe it was a …" An insect-like creature appeared behind some rubble, clicking its mandibles and hissing dangerously.

"Ahhhh! Vegeta! A bug!" Goku ran behind the shorter Saiyan Prince, trying to hide his body from the creature.

"It's only a bug Kakkarot, have a backbone! You're a Saiyan! A little bug shouldn't scare you!"

"It's not a little bug! It's huge! It's as big as I am! Bigger! Ahhhhhhh! It's scary … we have to go! Let's leave!"

"Really, Kakkarot? And just seconds ago you were insisting that we stay. Make up your mind, baka!" Vegeta sighed and shook his head in disgust. Kakkarot would never change.

The lone creature however, stopped its routine of mandible-clicks to emit a high-pitched shriek. Nothing happened for several moments, until responding shrieks were heard from various other points on the landscape. Several other bug-creatures made their presence, stepping out from pieces of wreckage.

"Ahh! Vegeta! More Bugs! Ahhhh!" But Goku's cries were drowned out by the hissing of the creatures, as more and more appeared from various areas. Soon enough, the horizon was blanketed by a dark line of insects.

Goku, in a state of panic, quickly grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, and one Instant Transmission later the two Saiyans were on another planet.

"Kakkarot! You call yourself a Saiyan warrior! They were bugs Kakkarot, bugs! We should have just squashed them!"

"But Vegeta, they were all big and slimy and icky. I mean ughhh, we had to leave!"

"One Big Bang, Kakkarot, one would all it would have taken for me to exterminate them all. Even you could destroy them all in one shot."

"But they were giant bugs Vegeta, we had to leave."

"Your hopeless, Kakkarot, hopeless."


	6. The Orcs

"Vegeta, do we have to keep walking? Can we take a break?" 

"No Kakkarot, we are not stopping till we reach are destination."

"But Vegeta! We've been walking for hours, and I'm tired. My feet hurt, and I'm hungry…"

"Kakkarot! Quiet! I have enough on my mind without your whining! If you haven't noticed, we're still trapped here! It's been months since we came to … wherever this place is, and we still haven't found a way home. Now be quite and start sensing for energy patterns."

"They are that way Vegeta," Goku said after a moment. "And they were really hard to sense. Its almost like they are all the same, not so much energy patterns but just kinda one giant blob of energy. And now that we know where we're going, can we take a break? Please Vegeta! Please!"

"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. He then started mumbling to himself. "He's the strongest warrior in the universe. He, a lowly third-class somehow managed to surpass myself, a royal super-elite. He's achieved the third state of Super Saiyan, while I was only able to obtain up to the second. He's a hero, who has saved his planet countless times. But if he keeps up his incessant whining, I'll kill the baka myself! I'll find a way!"

"Did you say something, Vegeta?" Goku asked innocently. "I thought I heard you mumbling …"

"Walk Kakkarot. Now"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After several more hours, and continuous complaints from Goku about how the duo needed a break, the Saiyans finally arrived at what appeared to be some sort of settlement. Poorly constructed buildings decorated the landscape, along with numerous defensive structures. Watchtowers stood up from the ground, and each building was lined with numerous turrets. Among the buildings stood green-skinned inhabitants, working on various tasks.

"Ooooh, Vegeta, it looks like something out of a war movie."

"Humph. I'm surprised you're even capable of running the equipment necessary to watch such a thing, Kakkarot."

"Well of course I can, I'm not an idiot … Vegeta! That wasn't funny."

The Saiyan Prince's laughter, however, was interrupted as several of the base's inhabitants approached.

"Wotcha bein here in Boss Gorganz territy for?" asked the lead Orc.

"Umm, well, you see," Goku spoke up, "We are actually kinda lost. We come from a planet called Earth, and we can't find our way home. Do you have any individuals who can sense energy? That would be really helpful."

The Orc, however, ignored Goku's request. "Hume's no can be in Orc land. Yous gonna hafta leave. We's gonna make you go. Boyz, we's gonna have us a Wahhhhg!"

"A what?" Goku began to ask, but he was drowned out by the numerous cries of "Wahhhhg!" coming throughout the camp as each Orc took up either a weapon or some other object to attack with.

"Ahh, Vegeta, we gotta run!"

"Don't be a coward Kakkarot. There may be thousands of them, but they are all weaklings anyways. One Big Bang would be all it would take. I could do it now."

"No Vegeta! We can't kill them. We have to run!"

"Instant Transmission us then Kakkarot, if you won't allow me any fun."

"I can't Vegeta, their energy signature is too broad; I can't lock onto anything else! We have to run!"

Vegeta, however, refused to follow Goku's orders, and quickly began charging energy in the palms of his hand. Goku, up ahead, did not turn around until he felt the enormous energy Vegeta was putting off.

"Vegeta! NO!" Goku screamed, only for it to be too late. With a feral smirk, the Siayan Prince released a devastating Big Bang attack, and when the mushroom cloud dissipated and the smoke cleared, only ash was left.

"How could you Vegeta?" demanded Goku.

"It was easy Kakkarot. I gathered the energy into my hands, formed it into an attack, and released it. But if you're asking why I killed them, they were in the way. Besides, they attacked us first. Now just Instant Transmission us out of here."

"That doesn't make it right," Goku grumbled, but reached and grasped Vegeta's should anyways. It was time for their next destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry about the wait, but I honestly just got sidetracked with other stuff. Then I actually wrote the chapter, only to have my laptop crash on me. So I apologize if this chapter is a little more rushed than the others, but I was rewriting it, for the most part, and I was slightly annoyed during the entire process.


	7. The Necron

The Necrons 

It was a cavern: dark, musky, water dripping off the stalactites that lined the ceiling. Goku and Vegeta, our clown and our prideful, stuck-up… I mean, our two intrepid heroes, were carefully walking between the stalagmites that littered the ground.

"Hey Vegeta, do you notice how some of these pointy things are broken at the top?"

"Amazing Kakkarot, for once you made a useful observation. Yes, now I see the pattern. Hmm … it appears as if they were all broken off at an even level."

"Yeah, like something really big and huge just stepped on them all!"

"Yes, Kakkarot," Vegeta sighed. "Yes."

The two saiyans continued their walk through the dimly lit cave, their only source of light coming from several Ki balls they kept hovering around them.

"Vegeta, why is there a wall right in front of us?"

"It's not a wall, Kakkarot. It's some type of structure. Send a Ki ball up towards it. Do I have to think of everything for you?"

"Right Vegeta," Goku said, ignoring the Saiyan Prince's taunt. A Ki ball zoomed away from the small group that was hovering around them to go and explore the structure. It was a midnight black color, and was extremely large. It was shaped somewhat like a pyramid, but with numerous encampments in the structure for weapon platforms.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"I don't know, Kakkarot. But there is an opening over there. This structure has piqued even my curiosity. Let us explore."

Several minutes later, after flying up into the opening, the duo was walking along a straight hallway. There were numerous outcroppings, however, each one seeming to blend into a side of the walkway. Within each outcropping was a faint green light, almost like a nightlight. Curiosity getting the best of him, Goku went over to one to investigate it.

"Look Vegeta. There are things in there. They look almost like humans. But they're metal. Ahhh! They are androids!"

"Idiot, they are normal robots. They don't look human enough to be androids. Besides, they all appear to be offline."

Of course, with that statement, Murphy's Law came into play, and as Goku and Vegeta turned away from the outcropping to continue their exploration, the dull eyes of a Necron warrior started to light up. Intruders had bypassed the Monolith's defense system. Intruders must be eliminated.

"Vegeta," Goku said, trying to start up a conversation again. He was getting bored walking through all these hallways, and they all looked the same.

"What Kakkarot!?"

But whatever Goku was going to say was stopped by the clinking of metal on metal. Turning around, the two Saiyans saw a horrifying sight. Approaching them stood a Flayed One, his robotic body covered by the skins of his deceased enemies.

"That's just gross," said Goku.

"Hmmpph. I'll just blast it." Vegeta charged his palm with Ki energy and let loose. Seconds later, all that remained was scrap metal.

The celebration was ended, however, by a feeling of dread. It was as if death was approaching, as the air temperature lowered and a feeling of gloom arose.

"Vegeta? What's that feeling? It's wrong. Even worse than Frieza."

"Yes Kakkarot. I feel it too."

As the feeling of dread increased, a dark individual emerged from the shadows. Cloaked in darkness, the being approached the fallen Necron. Pulling out a staff from within the shadows, he smashed it on the ground, unholy green light arching out towards the broken Flayed One.

Remains glowing, the pieces started retaking their form, coming together to reconstruct the Necron's body.

"That is just wrong." Goku said, as the fallen warrior stood before them once again. "This whole place is evil. I feel it."

"Going to let me blow it up, Kakkarot?"

"No Vegeta. I need to use a spirit bomb. Its pure energy is the only way to permanently erase this taint."

Charging up a Final Flash and blasting through the ceiling, Goku and Vegeta flew up into the air to prepare a spirit bomb. Looking down upon the Monolith, they could see its systems reactivating. Ancient weapons powered up and shields reactivated as the Life-Destroyers prepared to fire upon the Saiyans.

"Now Kakkarot! Now!"

"Alright … Vegeta!" shouted Goku as he released the Spirit Bomb. Powered by not only whatever life had regrown on the current planet since the Necron's last culling, but also by surrounding stars and solar systems, the Bomb blasted through the Necron Monolith, wiping out their plague.

"Ready to go, Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakkarot. Although I am a little disappointed you were the one who got to blow it up. I need to stay in shape, otherwise I will never be able to beat you!"

"Don't worry Vegeta, I have this strange feeling we'll be getting home sooner than later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, as that last line might hint, the next chapter will be the last one. I'm running out of alien races to use, so I've decided I should just send the duo home. After all, it needs a happy ending! Well, maybe not, as I'm writing this I'm remembering I forgot about the Inquisitors and the Space Marines. After all, who doesn't want Vegeta to feel the 'wrath of the righteous.'


	8. The Road Home

"Heretical forces have breached our great citadel! Send the custodians! They must not reach the Golden Throne!"

"At once, commander."

"And you," the commander ordered again, speaking to another officer, "Go inform the Astartes of this dilemma. If the heretics manage to get pass us, then the Emperor's own children must come to his defense."

"At once, commander."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Vegeta, this place looks so awesome. It's huge! The ceiling is so high, and look how wide the hallway is. It's like a palace."

"Yes Kakkarot. I must say, these walls remind me of my short time on Vegeta-sei. Of course, the craftsmanship is nothing compared to what my Saiyan ancestors were capable of, but none the less, this palace is a most suitable home."

"And there is a really powerful being here too. This place just echoes power. We need to meet with him."

The Saiyans talk was interrupted, however, when from out of a side-corridor burst two Imperial Custodians.

"Stop, in the name of the Emperor. We will not let you desecrate this holy place!"

"We can't stop, Vegeta, we need to meet with this power source. Can't you feel the vibrations of his Ki. It's immense."

"Yes, Kakkarot," said Vegeta, charging up his palms with Ki energy.

Before any bloodshed could begin though, a transparent image appeared. Shaped in the form of a man, it spoke with authority and power that told of great strength.

"Peace, children."

The two Custodians stopped immediately. They new that voice. It was authority. It was power. It was their Emperor.

"These two are on a quest. They are lost travelers trying to return home. They do not even know in which hallowed halls they stand."

There was a pause, before the voice spoke again. "Saiyans! I will help you return for your homeland, in return for your own assistance. Long ago, I was wounded in a horrible battle. I sleep now, in my Golden Throne, waiting for my body to rejuvenate. But even after millennia, I have made little progress. Prince, I have listened to your thoughts. I know you possess a … senzu bean … in your left glove. In exchange for it, I will help you return home."

"What! How dare you invade my mind, you lowlife!. I'll destroy you, I'll …"

"Vegeta, quiet," Goku interrupted. "We'll give him the senzu bean. It's the only way home.

"Kakkarot!"

"Come then," the voice spoke again. "Follow my Custodians to my throne, and I shall take you home."

Following the very individuals who were only moments ago trying to kill them, Goku and Vegeta traveled down the many hallways of the Imperial Palace until they reached the Emperor's final resting place. It was a wide room, with an impossibly large structure standing in the center of it: the Golden Throne.

"The senzu bean?" The voice sounded even louder now.

Vegeta grudgingly reached into his glove and withdrew the bean. With a muttered "Here!" he passed it to the Custodians that led them here.

"Very well. Come, touch my throne."

Reaching out a hand, Goku touched the Emperor's tomb, and instantly made contact with the Astronomican. The universe suddenly flared into focus as Goku's senses went through the roof. All around him, he could feel so much life, so much power. He could feel the distant stars, even beyond the borders of the galaxy. He could feel Earth.

"Vegeta," Goku spoke, serious for once, "Touch my shoulder. We're going home."

"About time, Kakkorot." The Prince reached out to grasp his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Go already! Baka!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe Goku just disappeared on me like that, Bulma. I tell you, when he get's back from whatever idiot adventure he's on this time, I'm gonna kill him!"

"I know Chi Chi. I mean, I'm glad Vegeta finally got out of his gravity room, but you think he would tell me before going off into space. I mean, the scanners show he isn't on Earth anywhere, and I can't believe Goku went with him either. I'm with you, Vegeta is dead!"

The air warped around the woman as suddenly their spouses reappeared. Unfortunately, the two Saiyans did not see the women.

"Wow Vegeta, we're finally home! Hmmmm, and something smells really good!"

"Yes, Kakkarot, I …"

"GOKU!" Chi Chi's shrill voice pierced the air. "Where have you been?"

"Ahhhh! Chi Chi! You're here! Well, you see, it's an interesting story …"

Bam, Bam! The infamous Frying-Pan-of-Doom banged down on Goku's head. "I don't care for excuses! You're not leaving again! Ever! Do you understand me!?" Bang! Bang! "Do you!? Do you!?"

"Ahhh, my head! Chi Chi!"

* * *

AN: And so the story ends. The Inquisition and the Space Marines were not added because my muse dried up. It took long enough to write this, I kept getting sidetracked by another plot idea in a different series. But I wanted to finish this, and here it is. Hopefully it hasn't been too painful of a journey. 


End file.
